


Accidental Stimulation

by Pokestine



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Car Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokestine/pseuds/Pokestine
Summary: KITT's new sensors are really good.
Relationships: KITT/Michael Knight (1982)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Accidental Stimulation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacegandalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegandalf/gifts).

KITT settled down to let Michael get to work cleaning him. Ever since Bonnie added in the sensor update KITT couldn't stand being dirty, he could feel it getting into everything and it itched. First Michael used a hose to spray off the worst of the caked on mud and dirt. As the dirt came off KITT felt as though a weight had been lifted off him, it didn't weight that much but the feeling of the dirt blocking his sensors that had become so prevalent was finally going away. The background irritation that had been annoying him every since they finished the mission was fading into nothing. KITT let out a deep satisfied sigh, this was so much better.

It was when Michael switch over to rubbing KITT down with a soapy sponge that KITT realised his new sensors might be giving him a very different form of feedback than he was used to. It felt good, really good. And then Michael ran the wet sponge over his anamorphic equalizer, leaving a trail of soapy bubbles, and it felt even better. Without realising it, the sound of KITT's engine had dropped into a deep, rumbley purr.

He'd never felt anything like this before. KITT never wanted Michael to stop. This was like a flash of heat right along his alpha circuit. It was like the feeling he got when going airborne from a jump at 200mph even though he wasn't moving at all. Michael started working on KITT's front tire well, reaching in nice and deep so that no dirt would remain. KITT's frame started to tremble as he had no other way to express just how good this felt.

Michael slid underneath KITT and started to work over his undercarriage in firm strokes of the sponge. The trembling got worse. Michael stopped. KITT didn't want him to stop!  
"You alright there buddy? You're shaking a bit."  
KITT tried to respond but all that came out was static.  
Michael clamored out from underneath KITT, sponge forgotten on the floor. "Hey KITT, talk to me. What's wrong?"  
KITT's mental processor was still fractured by pleasure but he pulled himself together enough to get out, "please don't stop." He was startled by the sound of his own voice. It sounded wrecked, nothing like its normal smooth tones.

"Wait a second, are you...?" Michael trailed off. There was an endless moment before KITT noticed that Michael hadn't gone back to cleaning. As his processor cleared KITT realised that perhaps all this wasn't entirely appropriate behaviour. If he could have blushed he would have. This wasn't just cleaning, the way KITT had responded, this was more like what Michael did with his girlfriends.

KITT started to apologise but before he could get more than a word out he felt the sponge caress his hood again.  
"Don't worry buddy, I'll take care of you." Michael's smile was downright wicked, "once I'm done, there won't be a speck of dirt left."  
KITT shuddered in anticipation.


End file.
